Driving Miss Korra
by ayziks
Summary: The modern day Republic City Avatar Korra takes another bold step in relating to her high-tech world by learning to drive a car, taught by Asami. Title inspired by the movie "Driving Miss Daisy". All ALOK characters property of Nickelodeon.


**Title:** "Driving Miss Korra"  
**Rating:** T (platonic!Korrasami/Masami, Makorra)  
**Writer:** A6  
**Word Count:** 3040  
**Summary:** The modern-day Republic City Avatar Korra takes another bold step in relating to her high-tech world by learning to drive a car, taught by Asami. Title inspired by the movie "Driving Miss Daisy".

In a rare free moment together as friends, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Korra were sitting around an open fire in one of the meditation gardens of Air Temple Island. They were all silent and sleepy-eyed, having enjoyed a meal of freshly caught fish right out of Yue Bay. Naga and and Pabu were curled up together near the fire. Korra was snuggled comfortably with Mako's arm around her, but she was clearly pondering something, with a fretful look on her face.

She sat up, had resolve in her eye, and stated firmly, "Asami, I'm tired of being dependent on others or that I always look just fell off the turnip-beet truck. I want to learn how to drive a car. Being the Avatar and all in a modern era, all I ever do is get hauled around by someone else or I always ride a polar bear dog."

Naga raised her head, looked at Korra disdainfully, and snorted.

Realizing what she said hurt Naga's feelings, Korra turned, petted her, and apologized, "No offense."

Naga shook off the affection, growled a little, and walked off into the garden with a surprised Pabu clinging to her fur. Korra fretted.

"I don't think that was 'No offense taken' in polar bear dog speak," grinned Bolin.

Korra punched her friend Bolin a little less than playfully, and cast a nervous look toward Naga as she and her friends laughed. As their snickering subsided, Asami said cheerfully, "I'd love to teach you to drive Korra. I'm free this weekend. Meet me at the track."

"Done!" Korra agreed enthusiastically, and her normal smile returned.

Everyone stretched and yawned, realizing it was late, and there would be their everyday jobs waiting for them in the morning. So they all said goodnight to one another for the evening and departed. Mako lingered for Korra as she ran off to soothe some hurt feelings with Naga before going to their shared room in the Air Temple residence.

...

Korra was keyed up all week, the Air Family was excited for her, and she kept talking to Mako constantly in anticipation, "Oh Mako, I am really going to get to learn how to drive."

"Let's hope your lessons go better than when you tried driving on your own."

She elbowed him with an arched brow, "Not nice, City Boy. I don't suppose you are a champion driver in your secret past?"

"As a matter of fact I was. Whenever I stole Satomobiles for the Agni Kai's. Never got caught."

Her eyes got as big around as saucers, "No! Really? I'm in love with a _car thief?"_

"I'm a _recovering_ car thief. Remember I'm a policeman now," Mako said smugly.

Korra was still dealing with this admission, "I fail to see the distinction. So go arrest yourself!"

"Nah, I am just 'doing my time' by taking back all the stolen cars from the crooks now."

"I'm not so sure Chief Lin will accept that as 'doing your time' to erase all those crimes," observed Korra a bit skeptically.

"A matter for another day. But I can arrest you, Avatar Korra, for making 'trumped up' charges against an officer of the law," and he quickly and deftly cuffed his life mate, and took her by her hands. She didn't struggle.

She knew where they were going, and smiled coyly, "Oh, well, then. I think I am going to like this interrogation, Officer Mako."

"I specialize in torture, just so you'll know. First in my class at the academy," he smirked.

Korra started to retort by saying, _"Torture?_ I didn't…" but was interrupted in mid-sentence by an anxious kiss from Mako.

In the dark house filled only with the sounds of sleeping air benders, the door to Korra's and Mako's room clicked and locked behind them and only a few muffled giggles could be heard after that.

...

It was finally the weekend, and Korra was actually fidgeting while standing on the tram as they approached the track. Mako stood by her with his arms crossed, slightly shaking his head in amusement. Naga was still mad and had refused to take them to the track, so they had taken the ferry and the tram to the Future Industries Test Track. It was nice meeting and chatting with all the city people along the way. Korra was beaming with the delightful conversations and praise she was getting.

As they had gotten off the tram at the track, Mako whispered, "Your people love you."

She bowed her head humbly, blushed, but reached an arm around Mako's solid waist, pulled him close to her as they walked, and smiled silently at Mako, adding, "But no one loves me like you."

He hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head, and they waited outside the main gate to the facility.

Asami pulled up in a standard Satomobile, let them through the gate, and asked cheerfully, "Good morning! Are you ready, Korra?"

"Am I _ever!"_

But she couldn't hold back a little disappointment at seeing the standard, slow, boxy Satomobile, which prompted Asami to ask, "Umm. Is something wrong, Korra?"

Korra was hesitant to complain, "I…I was sort of thinking that we'd be learning on the roadster, Asami."

Asami rolled her eyes, thinking of the month it took to repair the roadster after Korra drove it the first time, "Baby steps, Korra, baby steps."

"Yeah, I understand."

The next hour or so was spent in a walking tour of the features of a Satomobile, with Asami showing her every inch of the machine. Korra soaked up every word with rapt attention to her friend, and asked lots of questions. Mako was impressed with Korra's fast learning of all things technical, and of Asami's engineering knowledge that she obviously inherited from her imprisoned father. Mako was grateful that the difficult times of his relationship with Asami ended with them remaining friends, and that the bond of friendship and allegiance between these two very powerful women was incredibly strong. He was even more grateful that Asami didn't share her father's hateful ways.

Asami concluded the lecture by saying, "So Korra, that's all everything to know about Satomobiles, how they work, and the jargon. Ready to start your driving lesson?"

"Absolutely! Mako, are you going to ride with us?" Korra invited.

"Nah. I think I will just watch. This is your 'girls' night out'," he chuckled.

Asami joked, "Afraid to ride with us, Officer Mako?"

"Nope, just 'doing my duty ma'am'. If you guys exceed the speed limit, I'll give you a ticket," he kidded.

Asami looked him dead in the eye with a raised eyebrow, "The speed limit on this course is 175 miles per hour."

"Oh…"

They all laughed heartily at that. Asami said, "Well it's time! Let's go."

"This is great. The world's highest paid driving instructor, and the world's best distributor of car parts by bending," observed Mako.

Both women shot Mako a dirty look and Korra blasted back, "That's enough out of you, fire bender, or you'll be watching this lesson encased in a block of ice."

Asami stifled a guffaw. Mako stepped back from the young women with his hands up the air, and grinned, "Just sayin'."

Ignoring Mako's snide comments, the girls got in to the Satomobile – Korra on the left, Asami on the right - and she handed Korra the keys, "Here you go. Put your foot on the brake. Stick shift in neutral. Insert the keys in the ignition. And turn it on!"

Korra bit her tongue in concentration, did exactly as Asami ordered, and soon the little car was puttering happily. Korra was all smiles.

Asami praised her friend, "Good girl. So now let's move out. Left foot on the clutch, right foot still on the brake, and move the stick shift into the lowest gear."

She put it in gear, but pursed her lips when she ground the gears in a bad shift, "Sorry…"

"It's OK, Korra. You're learning," encouraged Asami, remembering what the transmission looked like on her roadster in Korra's first driving experience.

They felt the car lurch a bit with it in gear.

"OK, Korra. Now, take your foot slowly off the brake, and give it a little gas," instructed Asami.

She was a little tentative, and pushed the accelerator too hard, and the Satomobile jerked forward, almost stalling.

Asami ignored the rocky start, "It's OK. You'll get it. Each car is a little different."

Mako suppressed his laughter from the observation area next to the track.

Slowly but surely, Korra worked through the gears of the Satomobile, and guided the car around the course. She negotiated the twists and turns of the cross-country track inside the high speed oval effortlessly, applying the brakes and downshifting appropriately.

Asami praised her friend, "Korra! You are doing great! I think you are a _natural_ at driving."

Korra grinned ear to ear, but insodoing, she made a mistake by going too fast in the next turn, and the wheels squealed.

Korra apologized, "Sorry Asami. I still have to get used to this."

Around and round the track they went, and with each lap, Korra drove the Satomobile with more confidence. They pulled over after a couple of hours, parked the car, and got out.

Korra was a little disappointed, "So soon?"

Asami got a sly grin on her face, "Well, only sort of. I think you are ready for a harder lesson."

Asami's staff pushed out a vehicle covered in a brown tarp from the pit area garage.

They pushed it up to the trio, and pulled back the cover. It was a gleaming metallic blue roadster – a derivative of Asami's roadster that the Krew had used around the city in their terrible time of crisis. It was covered in chrome, had a huge engine, and room enough for the Krew. On the hood were two logos – one of the Southern Water Tribe, and a pale blue-colored lotus symbol.

Asami spoke proudly, "I call it 'The Blue Lotus'. A modern Avatar – especially one from the Southern Water Tribe - needs a modern way of getting around."

Korra walked around the dream machine in total awe, "No way. It's even in our tribal colors."

"It's yours. Let's go take a spin," Asami announced and paused for her words to actually soak in.

"Mine? _Really?"_ she squealed.

"Really. All yours," Asami assured her.

The two women clutched in a tight hug, "Oh thank you, Asami. You are really truly the best friend."

"Hey!" interjected Mako, "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are, City Boy. You're just my best _yuan-less_ friend."

"And a bonus: she's the best friend you get to sleep with," Asami said with a raised eyebrow.

Mako and Korra couldn't believe that Asami said that, and they all had a great chuckle. Whatever hurt remained in Asami's heart of her breakup with Mako, it certainly was gone now.

Korra looked at the beautiful, powerful Satomobile that was hers now, but got a worried look, "But what about Naga? We go everywhere together."

"This is for the places even she can't go, or that you have to go much faster or longer than she can ever run. It will never, ever replace her. And besides, I have a 'ride' for her too," grinned Asami.

The attendants pulled out a specially-designed trailer with a pad that was form-fitted so Naga could enjoy the rare luxury of being a passenger.

"Let her tongue hang out on that ride!" Asami challenged.

And upon closer inspection, there was even a tiny perch for Pabu. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"I love it Asami. I just love it," emphasized Korra.

"And check this out," Asami noted.

Asami and Korra went around to the back of the roadster, and pulled open the 'trunk', but instead it was a rumble seat for more passengers if needed. She noted, "Suppose your parents or Katara want to go for a ride when they visit. Or the Air Family kids. This is for them."

"I think you're gonna need a bigger seat for all those children," Mako observed as all of them thought of now five-times pregnant Pema, and exploded in hysterical laughter.

Korra just stared slack jawed at the Satomobile custom roadster that was hers. Asami grinned.

"So, Korra, do you want to _drive_ your Satomobile GT5, or you just gonna _stare_ at it all day?" Asami teased.

She was really nervous now, not wanting to even put a scratch on her marvelous gift from her friend, but she said, "Let's roll!"

As before, Korra went through all the checklists to get started, as the two women got in the car together. Everything was like the simpler Satomobile, but so much more luxurious and higher quality than the little sedan. When Korra cranked the motor, it kicked over in a throaty roar that just exuded power. She gunned it and the noise thundered across the track. Mechanics turned and looked. Korra's grin spread from ear to ear.

Both girls looked at Mako standing by the track, looking forlorn. The two women whispered and giggled.

Korra gave him a serious look and ordered, "Get in City Boy. Sit down, strap in, shut up, and hold on!"

Mako happily joined them. She floored it, and with the tires kicking gravel and dirt, the trio roared on to the oval racing part of the track. The feel of wind in their hair was exhilarating, and the smooth humming of the car was wonderful in her hands. Over the noise, Asami gave her a 'thumbs up' and a very satisfied look at her driving student.

_"Fast cars and women…,"_ was all Mako could think, and enjoyed the ride, and considered himself the luckiest guy on the planet, but kept a tight grip on the arm rest. Korra was a speed demon.

"OK, people; let's see how this baby can corner," she yelled over the noise.

As she came around to the cross-country track entrance she zoomed the roadster on to the course, taking every turn at high speed. She had total control, and aimed the sporty car into every twist and turn, bump, incline, and ramp perfectly.

She even earth bent up a few ramps to cause the machine to sail gently airborne or cause her to corner hard and fast. Both Mako and Asami knew exactly what Korra was doing – anticipating and practicing for future trouble. While Asami would always be doing most of the driving for the Krew, having three of them capable of driving was just so much better. Just in case.

They drove into the early evening, letting Korra get used to headlights and night driving. They even put the convertible top up to practice for winter and rain driving.

Finally, they were exhausted and parked the car, which was about out of gas. As they exited the car, Korra bowed deeply to Asami, who looked perplexed at that and asked, "What was that for?"

"I wanted to thank my Driving Sifu properly," snickered Korra.

"Driving Sifu…I kinda like that," Asami pondered with a smile.

Asami's assistants put the roadster away in the garage. They'd figure out how to make it more accessible to Korra in the future. Right now, it was for practicing and for fun. Korra insisted on buying a 'thank you' dinner for Asami and Mako, and wouldn't accept Asami's objections about paying. It was a grand night among friends.

...

That fun came sooner than they thought only a few weeks later, after several other lessons.

Outside the Council Chambers, the Councilmen had just adjourned after a tiring meeting, and were walking down the stairs of their building, when they heard a strange roar of a motor approaching up the street. All the Councilmen were amazed except Tenzin, who was aware of this surprise of the car. He actually was against it at first, wanting Korra to try to stick to the 'simple old ways' again, having made the mistake of asserting that 'Avatars don't drive". But Asami, like Korra, was very headstrong and a very convincing young woman. He scoffed that he seemed to revel in being surrounded by strong women, having a mother and sister like them, being married to another, and being father to two more. He rolled his eyes in thanks to his father for this inherited trait. It sure made life interesting.

While the rest of the Council and passersby looked at the gleaming blue roadster in astonishment, Tenzin looked at the car and its riders and driver and teased, "So Avatar Korra, what do we have here?"

Korra smiled broadly and retorted proudly, with her arm draped over the door frame of the open top car, "Councilman Tenzin, we 'have here' a family taking a vacation! We are taking a weekend off to go play in the mountains, up at the cabin. We're _driving_, right, Naga?"

Riding in her trailer being pulled effortlessly behind the roadster, Naga barked enthusiastically, having been easily convinced by Korra that she was going along for the ride and the fun, rather than hauling people up the steep mountainside road ahead. Naga drooled, thinking enthusiastically of the antelope-oxen she'd be ready to hunt in the highlands. She'd miss her little buddy Pabu, but he was busy supporting Bolin in a weekend Pro Bending tournament while Mako and Korra vacationed. Bolin didn't want to interfere with the young couple's plans, and Pabu never really understood all that noisy human indoor nighttime activity anyway.

Tenzin teased, "Driving, huh? Did Asami approve your driving license? Should I ask Chief Lin to clear the roads ahead?"

"My Driving Sifu Asami signed it with the gold star of approval," she kidded and assured Tenzin.

He was amused by Asami's 'title' but he did voice a genuine concern, "Are you really going to that cabin where you were held captive? Aren't there just bad memories there?"

Korra shot a loving glance at Mako and then back to Tenzin, "This weekend we're going to only make lo- …uh…I mean…good memories. And we're going to turn it into our special 'getaway' place. It's like a little piece of the Water Tribe way up in the snowbelt. I guess that's why Tarrlok liked it so much."

As the pair drove away in the roadster with Naga in tow behind them and the powerful sounds of the high tech engine echoing off the concrete skyscraper 'canyon', Tenzin could only be amazed at how different this Avatar was from his own father, but in many ways, happy that she was. She and her mate Mako truly matched this new era. Once again, she proved she was the 'People's Avatar'. [/block]


End file.
